Home
by Annabeth-Kahlan-Alanna-Cara
Summary: The Avengers all bond... On the roof.


**I do not own the Avengers or any of the song lyrics.**

* * *

He was alone, up on the roof as night was falling. Clint Barton grabbed his guitar and started to strum. Music was his escape.

_You don't tell me how to fall_

_I won't tell you how to live_

_You don't tell me about reason_

_And I won't tell you what to give_

It felt good to pick up a guitar again. He needed music, just like he needed her.** He was lost in his own world. So lost that he did not notice her slip onto the roof of the tower and lean against the wall in the shadows. **

_We won't talk about religion_

_We won't talk about a god_

_We won't talk about your knowledge_

_I won't mention your façade_

She certainly had a façade. She had many, many faces, many personalities… but with him she let them fall. **She smiled… she had heard him sing before, yet it always made her smile and love him more.**

_I came with you on a river painted black_

_Scared by branches on the shore_

_The sparrows watched us as the waters turned to stone_

_And now nothing is for sure_

Nothing is ever sure with her. Never ever… but he loved her anyways. **They have had hard times, she was partly to blame for that… Yet… **

_I don't need to cause you trouble_

_So the chaos will ensue_

_Think your life's fine in the rubble _

_And I'll wish my best to you_

He noticed that someone was watching, but right now he didn't give a damn. **He knows I'm here. **Natasha Romanoff slid next to him on the bench and started to sing with him and to harmonize with him perfectly. 

_I came with you on a river painted black _

_Scared by branches on the shore_

_The sparrows watched us as the waters turned to stone_

_And now nothing is for sure_

He looked up and smiled. **She rested her hand on his leg.**

_I am tired of fading away_

_Let my worries rest today _

_I am tired of fading away_

_Let my worries rest today _

They continued to sing…

_I came with you on a river painted black_

_Scared by branches on the shore_

_The sparrows watched us as the waters turned to stone_

_And now nothing is for sure_

He turned to face her, staring into her eyes with intensity and started making up lyrics on the spot.

_So come with me on a river painted white_

_Painted by the hand God_

_Here, come with me on a river painted white_

_It's where your weary soul belongs _

_It's where your weary soul belongs _

**She smiled and didn't have to say anything. **The song ended.

He started a new one. **She knew what it was and started to sing.**

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin  
Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in  
Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove  
And dance me to the end of love  
And dance me to the end of love  
_

They started swaying together slowly as he took over the next verse. **They had done this before; she knew what to do and hummed a harmony. **

_Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone  
Oh let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon  
Oh show me slowly what I only know the limits of  
And dance me to the end of love  
And dance me to the end of love  
_

They stared into each others eyes.

_La la, la la la, la la, la la la, la la, la la la  
_

They were so caught up in the song and each other that they didn't notice Bruce, Tony, Steve and Thor come up the stairs, wondering where they're assassins were. Bruce and Steve stood smiling. Tony shocked. And Thor started to say something, when Steve shushed him.

She sang…_ Dance me to the wedding now, _

He sang…_ dance me on and on  
_She…_ And dance me very tenderly _

He… _and dance me very long  
_Together…_ We're both of us beneath our love, and both of us above  
_She…_ And dance me to the end of love  
_He…_ Won't you dance me to the end of love  
_

They faced each other singing… silently promising.

_La la, la la la, la la, la la la, la la, la la la_

Steve and Bruce edged out into the light slowly and Thor followed. Tony stood shocked. When the song ended, Bruce and Steve clapped a little.

"That was very, very good" Steve said. "If you ever give up killing people you should start a band," Bruce added kindly. "My friends, why did you never tell us that you had voices of the angels?" "Wait… Wait… Robin Hood and little miss kill-you-as-soon-as-look-at-you can sing?" "Obviously friend Stark." "When did you figure this out?" Tony asked the assassins. "A while ago." "Why didn't you tell us?" "Cause you never asked." "What songs do you know?" "What?" "Shut up, Tony," Bruce said. "Clint, do you want to start another song?" "Sure." "Can I ask another question?" "No. Clint, start," Natasha ordered. Clint started a song.

_Hold on, to me as we go __  
__As we roll down this unfamiliar road __  
__And although this wave is stringing us along __  
__Just know you're not alone __  
__Cause I'm going to make this place your home __  
_

Clint looked around at everyone, and he meant it. They would have a home, a dysfunctional one, yet it would be home. A home for Bruce, Steve, Tony, Thor, Natasha and himself… all loners yet together they would make it work. They others joined in singing and (if they could) harmonizing.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear __  
__Don't pay no mind to the demons __  
__They fill you with fear __  
__The trouble it might drag you down __  
__If you get lost, you can always be found __  
_

_Just know you're not alone __  
__Cause I'm going to make this place your home __  
_

At the musical interlude, they all "ohh" and "ah-oh" the chorus notes together.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear __  
__Don't pay no mind to the demons __  
__They fill you with fear __  
__The trouble it might drag you down __  
__If you get lost, you can always be found _

_Just know you're not alone __  
__Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

When the song ended, he looked at them all and said "You know, I mean it. You're not alone. Together, as the avengers we'll all have a home, a family." They all looked at him, with mixed emotions, as he started the next song.

They continued to sing late into the night. But whatever they sang the rest of the night they would never forget his words of inspiration from the heart.

* * *

**I hope you like it! I put a lot of work into this story! The songs in order are...**

**River Painted Black by the History of Painters**

**Dance Me to the End of Love by The Civil Wars**

**Home by Philip Philips**


End file.
